penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
The Windchaser Tribe
The Windchaser Tribe all bear the same family name.... Windchaser. Founding About the 3rd Tenebrae Era, A druid rose up riding the winds to fight an elemental darkness that threaten to take control over the lands. After the elemental was defeated, the druid disappeared and the small village (the origins of where the village was is located originally is unknown in Laikka) that saw the event took his staff and made promise on his staff to roam the world on his behalf to assure his name on their behalf would always be remembered. Tribal Structure The staff is the mark of the chieftian of the Windchasers. A chieftian is selected by the two elders, the elders are the oldest members of the Windchaser Tribes. The chieftian is elected base on merits toward the tribes, compassion, leadership shown in growth from age and kindess. Tribal Life Being a nomaid tribe, the tribe follows the wind and the path of the former druid hero. It starts out in their orgins a unknown village and move weaving their way throughout Laikka. They harvest and take only what they need from nature trying to do as little damage to nature as they can. The tribes often do not stay in one place for too long. Tribal Customs At a young age, the children are taught to weave, hunt, gather, herd, and farm small patches of land. The young were consider the most important and during celebrations eat first before the elders. Upon a coming of age, teenagers go on a trial once the trial is fulfiled they are marked with tattoos to show there coming of age. Each marking on a person shows which trials they have gone through, the more markings the more trials. Once a person reaches adulthood, if they choose they may stay with the tribe, if not they are allowed to move outside the tribe and go off on their own. It is not often but marriage into a tribe is strenuous. Exchanging an item between a man and a woman is like pledging love for one another. With all marriges, a psychic compatibility reading takes place to look for a good date and assure the couple's marriage. For marriage outside the tribe, a large 3 day event takes place where the bride's family cooks for 1 day while the groom's family cooks for 2 days. A dowry is paid from the person's family to the tribe then the tribe gifts the happy couple with live stock, clothing and items to start their life. Marriage from a person leaving the tribe consist of the person leaving the trible to pay a smaller dowry and then the happy couple receive a blessing from the tribal chieftian and the wind for one day. Marriage within the tribe is a simple 2 day celebration with blessing to the couple, food and dance. Death in a tribe is a event that takes 30 days of mourning, no celebrations can be done, the person who passes his burnt to ashes then the ashes are scatter in the wind, for 30 days the tribe wears black and white, no colors are allowed as it insults the dead. For 30 days prayers and mourning is hear throughout the tribe. A birth in the tribe is a joyful event, the baby is given a name and then on the 100 day the child is given objects to choose their fate. A sword for the way of a warrior, a ball of yarn for weaver, a bow for a hunter and so on. A mother is given 40 days of resting and is only allowed to drink water water and chicken soup during that time.Category:Review